Secretary
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: Short, requested piece. House is being... Well... House, and strives to irritate Cameron to ease his boredom. She decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M for second chapter due to smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Part one of two. I had originally planned on doing this as one chapter, but I have an apparent inability to do one-shot smut (and I'm late for work). I guess I'm just much too innocent for such things ;) This was actually a prompt I was sent a while back for a Once Upon a Time fic instead, but it works a lot better with these characters, and I missed writing House. Hope you enjoy! Please comment :)_

* * *

"Okay, okay, what else?"

House looks around the room at each of his three young employees as he snaps his fingers. The action garners him a scowl from Foreman, a frown from Chase and a worried glance from Cameron, but not a single verbal answer from any of them.

"Well?!"

"House, we don't want to get involved in Cuddy's love life... It's kind of her business... The patient-"

"-Will live until tomorrow. Meanwhile, cats _everywhere_ will die tonight if my curiosity isn't sated!"

The graying doctor growls down at the young brunette who shrugs and turns back to her paperwork. Rolling his eyes, House turns to the other two and raises an eyebrow.

"And what about you two? Are you going to go running to tell mommy as well?"

"I never_ said_ I was going to-"

"-_Uhp_! Quiet, Cameron, the_ adults_ are talking!"

Chase smirks as Foreman lets out a tired sigh and shakes his head.

"Why do you_ care_, House?"

"Because if the dragon is getting laid, that means I get to do things like_ this_-"

The blond flinches with a cry of indignation as House smacks him smartly across the back of his head

"-And get away with it. It means her reign of terror is directed towards the bedroom rather than the workplace, and all us village people can breathe a sigh of relief."

"Kind of sounds like someone_ else_ needs to get some action too..."

The younger men both twist back in their seats in surprise to ogle at the brunette, but Cameron doesn't look up from the neat notes she makes beside House's messy scrawl, although her cheeks pinken ever so slightly.

"Don't make me send you to my office, Dr Cameron..."

House leers with a sordid wink towards the two boys to hide his own surprise at the young immunologist's bold statement. Cool green glances up at him slowly; the young brunette looking thoroughly unimpressed.

House notes that from his current angle he can see down her shirt.

_Too bad there's nothing to look at._

His own inner dialogue causes him to cringe, irritably aware of the lightning fast response of his defenses when it comes to his youngest employee, and thus beginning to wonder if maybe there isn't something Freudian to it after all.

Gathering himself, he glares at her accusingly, as though it is her intention to frustrate him the way she does, and turns to the others.

"Well, we can't sit around gossiping all day. Chase, go get some fluids, Foreman, you're on the patient's history; believe nothing."

He catches the brunette open her mouth out of the corner of his eye and barks at her swiftly.

"Cameron, you carry on with my filing."

She looks up at him incredulously as Chase and Foreman hurry from the room with twin glances of sympathy in their colleague's direction.

Raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to bitch about whatever point she's going to try and make- when they both know she'll do what he says eventually- he limps a little closer to the desk.

"Hardly a good use of my time."

"Oh, I'd argue it's a brilliant gift to_ my_ time... After all, I'm a doctor; don't want to be kept from my work by menial secretarial tasks..."

"...Well, then_, Dr_ House... I suppose it's a good thing that I finished your filing about a week ago... Everything's sorted. Problem solved."

House finds it easy to hide his surprise that the chaos of his paperwork has been neatly corralled under the quiet diligence of the brunette; it is her nature, after all. He has a harder time, however, trying to deal with the various reactions the smug little smile that currently graces her lips tries to pull from him.

_Fuck, but she has a pretty smile._

Unable to give her this one, to simply reward her with a metaphorical- never physical, he can't touch her, no, mustn't touch her- pat on the back for a job well done, he smiles at her dryly with crystal blue eyes.

He feels like an ass even before the heavy folder of paper- patient files Ne to Nu- crashes down onto the threadbare carpet in a flurry of illegible notes and neat black cursive.

Knows he's an ass.

She stares down at the mess that covers a really quite impressive area about the desk dully, and when she looks up at him he wonders for a brief moment if she's going to cry, but her glittering gaze remains stony and her words are low and controlled.

"You're an ass."

Oh. He knows.

Brushing her anger away with practiced ease, he shrugs and pulls a lollipop from his pocket; twirling it childishly on his tongue before heading off towards his office with a shrug.

"As I said- Cameron, you're on filing duty. Place is a mess."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Sorry about the wait for the second part of this. Hope it's worth it. Please please please let me know what you think!_ :)

* * *

House watches from his office as his youngest employee goes slowly about collecting up the papers he has sent flurrying to the floor with his lollipop held pensively askew between his teeth. Cameron kneels with her head bowed over the assorted documents, her long hair tumbling forwards as she sits with her back to him, her waistcoat exposing childishly slender arms and the delicate blades of her shoulders rippling pleasantly beneath pale skin as she works.

Following the gentle curve of her spine downwards, House eyes the narrow dip of her waist- complimented by a delicate silver buckle which he imagines has to be clasped at its smallest notch- and raises an eyebrow appreciatively as this leads to bare, pale flesh as she leans forwards to reach for a far-flown sheet of paper, unwittingly flashing him the shallow dimples at the very small of her back.

He scolds himself when he realizes he sits leant forward in his seat in the hopes of catching a brief glimpse of her underwear.

He pulls back swiftly, but not before rolling his eyes as his brain is busy cataloguing the fact that he can discern no visible panty-line at the pleasant round of her ass despite her slacks hugging pert flesh mercilessly.

_Thong._

_Or maybe nothing at all..._

Shaking himself from such thoughts sternly, he is surprised when he glances back up to find that she looks back over her shoulder at him with an ill-attempted scowl; the small pull to the side of her mouth all too telling.

"Stop staring at my ass!"

She mouths it soundlessly, and from the way she widens her eyes in a burlesque display of incredulity he knows she's just fucking with him.

A rather bold move for the often blush-happy immunologist.

Leaning purposefully forward and narrowing his eyes, he trains his attention entirely on firm, globed flesh, causing her to roll her eyes and turn back to the task at hand. Smirking- while trying to tell himself that her messing about is more childish than it is endearing- he shakes his head and pulls the bare stick of his sucker from his mouth with an audible pop.

Standing to toss the small, white stub in the trash, he raises an eyebrow as she leans all the way forward, exposing a narrow wisp of harlot's red, and he feels his blood beat just a little faster. Unable to tear his eyes away as she continues to leaf through papers she could _surely_ just as easily pull towards her, he frowns pensively.

_Is our shy little doctor putting on a display...?_

Knowing who she is- knowing that it's Cameron- he should automatically discard the idea as ludicrous.

And yet...

It has been a long time since their disastrous date- almost six months- and while she has told him flat out that she no longer harbors any feelings for him, he has caught her looking at him in a way which suggests otherwise on several occasions since. Has even played along with it recently; making sure she is forced to sit beside him in the DDX room, allowing her to perch at the edge of his table in the lunchroom and stealing her fries like a schoolboy with a crush.

Six months has allowed a hell of a lot of growing up- growing resilient against his particular strain of dry humor- in the young brunette, and she no longer cowers and quivers beneath his gaze but merely reacts with a peculiar lazy humor of her own; the words that had once had her flustered and upset now seeming to glide off her fair skin like water.

Like oil.

_Now _there's_ an image..._

Raising an eyebrow as he continues to study his young protégé, he comes to the curious conclusion that she really _has _spent a peculiarly long time in her current position. Walking over to stand in the doorway that separates the inner and outer office, he runs a hand over his mouth thoughtfully, surprised when she doesn't react to his close proximity to her.

He has always believed Cameron must have some kind of sensor for him; the young brunette always expectant when he approaches her.

Except for now it would seem.

He is in two minds on how to treat his current situation. A part of him- the sane part- suggests sternly that he limp back into his office, take a seat at his desk, and draw the blinds. Another part of him though- and he holds no illusion that it is his mind that comes into play here, but rather a different piece of his anatomy altogether- drinks in flimsy scarlet against milky flesh and urges him to just close the distance between them and take her the way he is sure they have both imagined him doing since she started working for him.

He takes another step closer, sure by now that she must be aware of his gaze upon her.

_Just close the distance._

He wants to. It has been a long day, and despite his constant shunning of her affections, lust is lust, and to have her presented in such a way before him makes it hard to remember just why he has held her at arm's length in the past.

_Because she's damaged goods. Just like you. Only, _her _heart seems much more likely to break, and the pieces may be too small to fit back together. You don't want to deal with that._

He frowns. He knows all this to be true, but he can't help feeling that maybe he isn't giving the young brunette enough credit. She had turned up after their date without a word when he had thought she may just cut her ties with him and his often acidic tongue once and for all. She has shrugged off numerous quips and insults, expressed- much to everyone's surprise, and god knows what fantasies the other two had conjured at her words- that she deems a threesome a perfectly good way to keep a marriage alive. Has given him reason on several occasions to think that she may not be quite the hopeless romantic he had imagined.

Has slept with _Chase_ and refrained from making it into a big deal.

Oh. And hadn't _that_ just kicked him right where it hurt.

_Why didn't she come to me?_

_Because. You would have sent her away._

Because she has feelings for him.

Is that so awful, though?

No. Not so awful, and he has a strong suspicion that if she were currently experiencing a wealth of heartfelt emotion she'd inevitably end up unable to deal with, she wouldn't be down on her knees in a way that she must _know_ would have any man imagining her in that same position in a very different light.

_You best be sure on this. If you're wrong..._

If he's wrong, and he approaches her, then sure, he'll be an ass... But he doesn't believe he has misread her this time- any time- and he imagines that if worst comes to worst, she'll just brush it off as him being 'House'.

_So it's settled then._

He closes the distance between them slowly. Purposefully. Standing beside her so that he casts a shadow before her, and raising an eyebrow when she doesn't move. Placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, he brushes soft curls away from the nape of her neck in the process and smiles at the audible hitch in her breath.

But still she doesn't move.

"Is this you offering a solution to my little problem, Dr Cameron?"

His voice is gruff, businesslike, but his fingers linger at the lightly freckled flesh of her shoulder gently.

"What problem?"

Low. Casual. Quiet.

"I believe you were of the opinion that I was... How did you put it... 'In the need of some sweet action'?"

"You're paraphrasing..."

"You're deflecting... What are you doing, Cameron?"

"I'm sorting out the paper you threw all over the floor..."

Her tone is light, cautious, and despite the fact that she sounds almost disinterested, he knows his girl well enough to detect the faint giddy tremor she strives so hard to hide.

"Get up."

She does as he says, moving slowly as the soft fabric of her waistcoat drops elegantly back into place to cover the pale skin previously on display. House raises an eyebrow when she negates to turn to face him and nods in his approval. He stands just behind her, and her hair still falls to one side where he has removed it from her neck; offering him the inviting white column of her throat and the dusky shadow of her lashes. Touching his fingers lightly to her waist, her moves so that he holds her flush before him, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo with slow leisure.

"Go wait in my office."

She moves away from him to obey his demand wordlessly, her stride relaxed and casual, her manner completely unflustered. Waiting until she disappears from view, House turns off the lights in the main DDX office and quickly plucks the papers from the floor; shoving them into an unorganized heap on her desk of later. He doesn't lock the door to the outer office as doing so would raise suspicion, but with the room cloaked in shadow and the blinds to his own office pulled, he is confident that the place appears deserted.

Moving back to the smaller room slowly, he stands thoughtfully in the doorway, studying the young immunologist as she looks back up at him casually from his own goddamned chair.

_Oh, this is indeed an interesting side to the young doctor._

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting in your office."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to give sass to your elders?"

"I don't think I've ever actually heard anyone _use_ the word 'sass'..."

"There you go again, Dr Cameron."

"Oops."

She looks up at him coyly and he suppresses a dry grin.

"Get out of my chair."

He moves over to where she sits, waiting for her to comply with his command. She pushes herself up lightly, standing patiently between chair and desk as though waiting to be told what comes next.

_Oh, she's good._

Ignoring her, he takes her recently vacated seat, spreading his legs a little to accommodate where she stands. Finding her narrow hips with strong hands, he coaxes her to turn round to face him, but not before running long, pianist's fingers swiftly over the soft material covering her ass. Presented with sharp peaks and taut flesh, he guides her firmly until she hops up onto the desk in front of him.

"You know, I don't appreciate you offering up such hurtful insinuations about my private life, Cameron."

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to hurt you..."

She replies quietly, her eyes downcast, even though they both know full well that he felt no such thing. Leaning back in his chair, he studies her intently, her left leg dangling dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans.

"So what _are_ your intentions?"

She glances up at him with a small smile, tossing her long hair back over her shoulder and he tries to comprehend how her eyes can remain so damn _kind_ despite the fire within them.

"_My_ intentions? _You_ were the one that told me to go wait in your office, doctor..."

_So that's how this is going to go?_

He wonders if it will be too much like a cheap porno if he tells her he plans on teaching her a lesson; hateful of the thought that she would laugh at him, despite inwardly knowing she wouldn't. Not spitefully, anyway.

Opting to go with the devil he knows, he trades insinuation for sarcasm, smirking at her dryly.

"Well, I had assumed you'd prefer to do this in the office... Or was that little bit of exhibitionism a simple _taster_ to your kinks? I'm game wherever... Cafeteria's always an option? Plenty of vegetables and questionable sticky substances..."

He grins as she blushes furiously, only to choke on his own breath as she surprises him by speaking quietly, her voice like syrup and completely foreign to him in all the best ways.

"Oh, no, your desk will do just fine."

Clearing his throat, he regards her shrewdly, resting his hand gently on her skinny knee and gliding his fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh.

"If this is some sort of ploy to get back at me... I suggest you come clean about it right now, Dr Cameron..."

"Or what? Or there's no going back? You're going to fuck me whether I beg or scream or cry? Going to teach me a lesson?"

Her wording shocks him as much as it fascinates him, and he sincerely hopes his reaction to her crass language isn't as painfully obvious as it feels pressing against the rough denim of his jeans.

"What if I said yes?"

He is joking, at least he thinks he is, dying to see how far she's willing to push this, a niggling voice at the back of his mind voicing its hope that she doesn't really think he'd do something like that to her. At least. He doesn't_ think_ he would. But his thoughts become muddled when she raises a well-shaped eyebrow and regards him cooly.

"Are you?"

"...Yes."

"Just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page."

And with that she slips off the desk, and his initial reaction is to force her back against the table, but she makes no move to break free from the prison of his legs, instead simply leaning forwards with her palms resting firmly on the arm-rests of his chair; her eyes crucially level with his own. He leans forwards to taste her on instinct, and she closes her eyes and lets him; making no move of her own but keeping her lips delicately parted as she breathes softly and tries to calm her racing heartbeat. As he raises his hands to pull her onto his lap- _fuck_ his leg- she pulls away, smirking at the wary look of annoyance he offers her in a way that is uncharacteristically cruel.

"Cameron, are you fucking _kidding_ me?! Are you-"

He quietens instantly as his throat closes up, the young brunette dropping to her knees with a peculiar grace and gazing up at him cooly with a lazy smile of amusement.

_Bitch._

And if there was ever a time he has used the term as a compliment, it is now. Closing his eyes as she drags her nails slowly up the insides of his thighs- her ministrations delicious over rough denim- he freezes when her slender fingers come to rest at the button of his Levi's and holds his breath.

She chuckles huskily at his response and he almost growls at her to shut up lest she ruin him then and there. Watching her beneath hooded lids as she goes about releasing him from the confines of his boxers, he shudders as she leans forward and takes him slowly between her lips.

At first, the young brunette keeps her ministrations shallow, tasting him delicately and taking her time. He pulls a handful of silken curls carefully into his fist, but the action has her stiffening instantly and he immediately lets go, gently stroking mussed tresses back into place while surprising himself that he should feel the need to do so. She glances up at him- her green eyes beautifully blown- and takes a moment to speak to him firmly.

"Don't push me down on you. I don't like that."

He nods silently as she continues what she'd started, resisting the urge to express his amazement she is even performing such a sordid act at all; the fact that she kneels willing before him somewhat of a surprise. He would be lying if he said he hadn't pictured her using her mouth in just such a way on several occasions, but he had imagined that, in reality, oral would be something to which the shy young immunologist was opposed.

_Like letting you take her on your own damn desk, you mean?_

The thought makes him a little dizzy, and he growls as he glances down at her with gritted teeth. Pulling her up none too gently, he regards her hungrily as she slowly licks her lips, her pretty eyes wide.

"Fuck..."

Incredibly, his hissed expletive earns him a shy smile, and he pushes her roughly against the table as he towers over her. Making quick work of the clasp to her slacks, he pulls them swiftly down her slender thighs, finding her mouth with his.

"Stop, stop... House... House!"

He pulls back irritably after he becomes hazily aware that she pushes at his chest with both hands. Glaring at her in confusion, she grins apologetically and steps gracefully out of the bunched linen that pools at her feet. Shrugging sweetly, she deftly unbuttons her shirt- much to his appreciative surprise- and moves to fold her waistcoat, sleeveless shirt and slacks to lay in a neat pile in the corner.

"I have no spares in my locker... If they get all creased, it'll look... Kind of only one way your clothes do that, you know?"

Her voice is light, and House finds himself once more a little unnerved by just how well she matches him at this. Whatever he had expected from his young doctor should this particular fantasy ever come to fruition... this is far from it.

Not that he's complaining.

She stands nervously with her hands clasped behind her back as he allows his eyes to roam over pale flesh hungrily. He is inwardly bemused at his own mind as a million thoughts battle themselves to the forefront of his brain, and he scolds them gruffly to be quiet.

As much as he is an inquisitive soul, he currently has more important things to do than ask her how often she works out. How old she was when she got the small scar to her left hip. Whether she waxes or shaves. If all of her panties are sheer or if it's just a Thursday thing. If the telling dip just above her navel is because her parents found out their little princess went and got her bellybutton pierced or whether she simply got tired of wearing it that way.

"Get back on the desk."

She hops up lightly, and he muses inwardly on the fact that it's going to be a little hard to get much work done knowing the little brunette has sat there with just a narrow wisp of scarlet acting as a barrier between herself and the tabletop. Moving to stand before her, he taps at her knee firmly and she opens her legs to allow him to move between them.

"How the hell did Chase let you go without a fight..."

"... Can we not talk about Chase right now?"

She mutters awkwardly and he grins, lunging suddenly forward to bite gently at her throat as his scruff grazes her jaw with a kind of beautiful pain. He imagines she'll have to be careful to keep her hair falling a certain way to cover his markings, but doesn't really give a shit.

"No, you're right, let's not talk about the Wombat... But any man who could have this-"

He palms her ass roughly, biting down on her clavicle as she yelps quietly in his ear

"-And doesn't appreciate it is a fool."

She frowns, aching to ask him who the hell he thinks he is telling her something like that- heat of the moment or not- when he knows full well he is the one person who could have always had what she has to offer. The words get caught in her throat as strong fingers deftly pluck crimson lace aside and find her wetness eagerly.

"House..."

Unlike her earlier ministrations, his are fast and rough, moving rapidly as her harsh breath whispers against his ear causing him to smile. When she begins to squirm against him, her finds her lips passionately and demands dominance of her tongue, forcing her over the edge skillfully while hungrily swallowing the quiet noises she makes in response.

"Fuck, I-"

Her voice is hoarse and breathless, and he makes a note to tell her at some other, less critical time that when an innocent, pretty little girl uses such language, she's just asking for trouble. Deciding to take heed of what may or may not have been a request for the time being, he finds her narrow hips blindly, pulling her clumsily off the desk and turning her round so that her stomach pushes against its side and her backside rubs against the crotch of his open-flied jeans.

"Stay put."

He growls at her firmly, marvelling at the way the muscles of her thighs flex sporadically in aftershock to his recent affections, as her ribs flutter rapidly with her shallow breaths. Stripping himself of his jeans and boxers, he kicks them absently to the side before moving behind her and hooking his finger into the flimsy waistband of her underwear. Dragging wet lace down her legs with cruel deliberation, he chuckles when she huffs audibly and wiggles her hips in impatient invite.

"Patience is a virtue, Cameron."

She sighs irritably, and he decides to take pity on her before she starts mouthing back at him. Pushing her roughly down against the desk, he enters her swiftly, growling when she lets out a low cry and placing his hand over her mouth; not convinced either of them really want the whole hospital to know what they're getting up to.

"Shhh"

He admonishes gruffly in her ear, but he slows his thrusts considerably to allow her to adjust to him, blue eyes trained intently on her as she buries her face into the crook of her elbow with her eyes squeezed shut. Pulling her hair away from her neck, he brushes his mouth softly over the fragile vertebra at her nape while snaking his hand around to her belly to create a buffer between her soft flesh and the hard wood of the desk.

"Okay?"

"Bitchin'..."

Her response has him laughing despite himself and he bites down on the smooth skin of her shoulder in reprimand for making him feel quite so comfortable with her like this.

_It's just sex. Don't... Don't get all 'Cameron' over this._

She mewls quietly as he increases his pace, his hips now taking on a frantic rhythm as he growls into her hair. It is a delicious position, but it is quickly taking its toll on his leg, and he refuses to request the young brunette to move as he knows she'll guess the reason for him doing so instantly. Deciding instead to speed things up a bit, her slips his hand a little lower, grinning slyly when she jerks in surprise beneath him and hisses a colorful little string of words under her breath.

"You close?"

He whispers gruffly beside her ear, feeling his own release fast approaching. She nods silently, but from the little he can see of her face, he imagines the set of her jaw and the harshness of her breath is all too telling.

"Ok, baby."

He wonders briefly where in the fuck _that_ came from, not able to recall ever calling anyone by such a sickeningly sweet term of endearment before, and hopes she hasn't registered his little slip-up. Banishing such thoughts with violent movements of his hips, he bites down roughly on pale flesh as the attention of his fingers below the desk have the brunette tensing tellingly beneath him as he collapses on top of her.

They stay that way for what seems like a decidedly long time; House running a finger gently over the reddened marks caused by his teeth as Cameron remains pinned blissfully beneath him. Pushing up from her slowly in fear of crushing her small frame, he regards her silently as she relaxes a little before pushing herself up off the desk and bending to slide her panties back on.

"You okay?"

He enquires awkwardly, reaching for his jeans distractedly.

"Perfect."

She smiles at him sweetly, pulling her slacks on gracefully and fastening them at her skinny hips. He glances at her bra as he buttons his jeans, silently lamenting the fact he has failed to even get the young immunologist fully naked. She catches the direction of his gaze easily and offers him a small grin as she dons her shirt and waistcoat. Shaking out her long hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, she looks unfairly unflustered given the fact she was so recently coming undone on his desk.

"We get off at eight tonight... If you were, uh, curious about anything... My only plans involve a bottle of merlot and chinese food."

With that, she gives him a brilliant smile and slips swiftly from the room, leaving him to think upon her suggestion with a stunned expression gracing his finely weathered features.


End file.
